


Broken castle by the shore

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Danger Days: Year 10 [7]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Brief mentions of hospitals at the very end, Cherri does have a swordfight tho so. Gay rights, Nonbinary Fun Ghoul (Danger Days), Other, Uhh very light on the romance here, scarecrows are assholes, uhh Cherri is trans but it doesn’t come up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: All on his own, Cherri Cola defends 109 WKIL.
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola/Fun Ghoul (Danger Days)
Series: Danger Days: Year 10 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995169
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Broken castle by the shore

The clap comes to the radio station before anyone even sees the BLI convoy heading south, into the heart of the Zones. 

It’s only Cherri Cola and Show Pony at the station, and Show Pony’s never been a fighter. As the plain white cars come ever closer, kicking up a storm of dust, Cherri hands aer his blaster, and gives aer a hug. 

“Go. Get help. I’ll hold it down here.”

Show Pony’s shaking in aer skates, but ae nods, slipping out the back door wrapped in a sand-colored blanket, the closest thing they’d had at the station to camouflage. Cherri Cola takes a sword down from the wall, half smiling at the absurdity of it all, and readies himself to fight once again, to defend the station he calls home. 

It’s a while yet before the convoy reaches the station, and so he sits, watching, from the front porch. The sword in his hand is an awkward fit, and he’d much rather have his blaster, but while Show Pony is bad with a blaster, ae’s downright awful with the sword, and ae need something to defend aerself with. Cherri huffs, half-jokingly rethinking his decision to give away all but one of his old blasters. Nothing to be done about it now. 

The convoy rolls up, and Cherri stands, sword in hand. He’d left his prosthetic off, not wanting to bother with the mechanisms that only work half the time. He wonders, briefly, if the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W in charge recognizes him, if his Batt City files list him as Cherri Cola again, or if they still think he died as Gary Levko, in the tallest tower of the City. It doesn’t matter now, not as the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W steps out of the car, white boots pristine against the desert dust. They aren’t one he recognizes, but they grin, make a gesture to the Dracs surrounding the station. They stand down, weapons not away, but not pointed at Cherri either, and he understands. A duel. 

Cherri steps forward, and the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W draws a blade of their own, shorter than Cherri’s, straight and sharp on both sides. They nod at Cherri, a greeting, and Cherri acknowledges them with a slight smile. And then the duel begins. 

The S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W lunges for Cherri, then fakes left, leaving Cherri scrambling to guard himself with the flat of his blade, boots slipping in the sand. He strikes back, aiming for the ‘C/R/O/W’s knees, and the ‘C/R/O/W jumps back, bringing their blade in under Cherri’s chin. He barely has the time to dodge before they slice into the side of his leg, and he falls to his knees, bringing the sword up to block a blow to his head. He doesn’t register the pain as he struggles to his feet, blocking another jab and lunging again for the C/R/O/W. This time, they don’t bother to dodge, and now both of them have drawn blood, drops of crimson crusting onto the pale yellow sand. Neither of them notice, as Cherri advances, raining blows down on the C/R/O/W. Most of them miss, but a few shallow cuts dig past the white fabric of their clothing, and Cherri doesn’t stop to let them process. 

Finally, he’s backed them up against the hood of their car, raising his sword to strike the final blow. The S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W rolls to the side, brings their blade up, and drives it right into Cherri’s guts. Cherri staggers back, lands on his bad leg, and crumples to the floor, in silent agony as his injuries catch up to him.

The S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W steps over him, wiping their blade on their shirt, and leads the Dracs into the radio station. Cherri is powerless to stop them as they search through his home, confiscating radio equipment and personal affects. Cherri’s only grateful there’s nobody home for them to find. 

He must have passed out, because it’s only as the convoy rolls off again that he blinks his eyes open, head full of noise and rage. The cars drive away, and Cherri knows he’s failed to protect his family, as the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W carries off information BLI will only be too happy to get their hands on, information they’ll use to kill his family. 

The lead car explodes, and Cherri blinks, struggling to lift his head as the familiar rumble and clatter of the Fabulous Killjoys’ Trans Am announces its presence seconds before it skids across the road, Mad Gear blaring from the speakers. Cherri grins, then lets his eyes fall closed. He’s suddenly so tired, and it’s only midmorning. 

Cherri Cola doesn’t know his family takes down the rest of the convoy, doesn’t see Fun Ghoul run to him, bombs falling from their pockets, doesn’t wake up the whole long drive to the nearest hospital. 

He does wake up when they’re cleaning his wounds, and Fun Ghoul holds his hand as he squeezes it tight, screaming. He won’t remember it the next time he wakes up, stretched out on a mattress in the hospital hallway, Ghoul curled up by his side. 

“Hey,” Ghoul murmurs, and Cherri smiles, reaching for them. “You okay?” Cherri only nods, expression tight with pain, threading his fingers through Ghoul’s before passing out again in his datemate’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from uhh a the Used song I cannot remember which one :pensive:  
> Leave a comment below, and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!


End file.
